J'ai besoin de toi 2
by Miloou
Summary: Bella travaille depuis maintenant quelques années dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises américaines. Son patron n'est autre que le bel Edward Cullen sur lequel elle fantasme. Mais Edward, froid et distant semble pourtant hors de portée ..


_Coucou tout le monde ! voilà ma première fiction que je nomme : J'ai besoin de toi ! _

_REGALEZ VOUS BIEN ;)_

_ça vient du coeur .  
_

**« Je veux ce dossier complet sur mon bureau demain matin Bella. »**

**Quand Mike prenait cette voix, il était inutile de discuter.**

**Laissez-moi vous expliquer où je me trouve. Géographiquement, je suis en plein New York, au 5ème étage de l'une des plus hautes tours de ce monde. En sortant de l'ascenseur, vous prenez le couloir à droite et vous arriverez directement à mon bureau.**

**Mais en réalité, je suis surtout dans un beau pétrin. Effectivement, mon patron –et accessoirement ami de longue date- Mike Newton, m'a refilé l'un de ses dossiers à finir pour demain. Ce soir je dois pourtant prendre un verre avec mes deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie, au Silvesters. Je doute de pouvoir faire les deux dans la même soirée.**

**Il était 21h et je quittais mon bureau, comme tous les mardis soirs. Lorsque je parlais de l'une des plus hautes tours de ce monde, je mentionnais effectivement la CTC ou la Cullen Tour Corp., l'agence de renommée mondiale. Cette compagnie se divise en quatre secteurs différents :**

**Mon secteur. Ou plutôt celui de Mike, qui est le directeur et moi, seulement la sous-directrice. Nous nous occupons de la communication. Cela inclue la pub, les relations entre les différentes compagnies, les médias et bien d'autres choses encore.**

**J'ai de la chance d'avoir Mike comme patron, l'ambiance est aussi cool que possible et amicale. Tout le monde sait dans le bâtiment que c'est la partie la plus sympa de la compagnie. La rumeur court que la partie communication n'est qu'une bande de flemmards. Putain, parfois j'aimerais leur démontrer le contraire. Mais avez-vous déjà essayé de faire taire une rumeur ? Elle ne fait qu'empirer.**

**Je monte dans l'ascenseur.**

**- « Vous descendez ? » me demande amicalement Angéla Weber.**

**Angéla, jeune brune assez timide, mignonne et aux traits doux est la seule personne que j'apprécie réellement du troisième étage. A se demander ce qu'elle fout là. J'allais justement y venir, deuxième secteur, étage juste en dessous du mien. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et qu'Angéla descend, un frisson me parcoure l'échine quand j'aperçois ces bureaux. C'est le secteur des avocats de la compagnie. Tous portant des costumes cravates chaque jour de la semaine, le dos bien droit, le visage fermé. Ils ne doivent pas rigoler tous les jours à cet étage. Ou pas rigoler du tout.**

**Diing.**

**Deuxième étage. Autre secteur. Celui de la recherche scientifique. C'était comme si j'avais quitté la CTC et que je me retrouvais complètement ailleurs. Se regroupent à cet étage des inventeurs, chercheurs et apprentis, pipettes, éprouvettes, spectromètre, ou, je ne sais pas, curiculamètre à la main. Pas très présents dans la vie de bureau, ces scientifiques ne sont ni méchante, ni gentils, ils ont juste leur monde à part.**

**1er étage et dernier secteur : commerce. A l'esprit peu ouvert aux autres et très compétiteurs, ces commerciaux voyagent beaucoup et s'occupent principalement de faire tourner la boîte partout dans le monde. Nous savons que nous avons besoin de ce secteur pour pouvoir rester l'une des plus grandes entreprises au monde, néanmoins, ces employés sont souvent méchants, sarcastiques envers tout ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à leur monde. Se moquant ouvertement de notre rôle dans la société, ils aiment se prendre pour les rois du monde, se lancer des défis entre eux, jubilant presque du renvoi d'un collègue. Je n'exagère pas : c'est une ambiance de joyeuse compétition dans ces bureaux qui m'écoeure assez.**

**Voilà où je travaille, où je passe toutes mes semaines et même jusqu'au dimanche matin parfois, dans cette tour. Pas très amusant, mais le salaire est assez conséquent et je suis fière d'occuper un poste aussi important dans cette grande entreprise.**

**Après être passée en coup de vent chez moi, je me rua dans ma voiture et accéléra pour ne pas être en retard à mon rendez vous. Les filles ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Evidemment je n'ai pas oublié mon dossier pour demain, mais si je racontais la vérité aux filles, elles me sermonneraient, essayeraient de me faire oublier mon travail et m'entraîneraient dans l'une de leurs folles soirées. Je prétexterai un manque de sommeil ou une migraine, ça passera.**

**Je garais ma voiture devant l'enseigne. Le Silvesters n'est pas simplement un bar, c'est « notre bar ». Nous nous rejoignons toujours ici : l'ambiance est chaleureuse, détendue et le patron Emmet nous adore, en tant qu'habituées. Enfin, nous avons déjà remarqué qu'il adorait surtout Rosalie. Lorsque j'arrivai, les filles étaient installées au comptoir, discutant avec Emmet.**

**-« Bella ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver. »**

**C'est tout du Alice ça, l'exagération. Petite brune piquante, Alice était souriante, attachante. Sa petite taille n'empêchait pas la grande gueule. Après des études de mode qui ont duré 7ans, Alice s'est enfin décidée à se lancer et trouver du travail mais ce n'est pas aussi facile. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas un réel problème : son père et sa mère ont, contrairement aux miens, bien les moyens de lui payer ses dépenses affolantes et une petite retraite anticipée si elle le désirait.**

**Rosalie regarda calmement sa montre.**

**-« Tu n'as que 10 minutes de retard, déclara t-elle posément, ça va encore. »**

**Rosalie est le fantasme de chaque homme sur cette terre. Parfaite, grande blonde à forte poitrine, élancée et au caractère bien trempé, Rosalie n'est pas le genre de femme qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Ce qu'elle aime dans une histoire, c'est plutôt mener la danse et tout diriger. Alors que beaucoup de femmes lui enviaient sa beauté, j'étais parfois jalouse d'elle pour une seule raison : Rosalie sait ce qu'elle veut et comment elle compte vivre sa vie. Parfois, je ressens ma vie comme un échec face à elle.**

**-« C'est vrai qu'on a eu pire, enchaîna Alice, le regard plein de reproches. »**

**Sa remarque me fit instantanément rougir. Il est vrai que parfois j'avais tendance à tout zapper lorsque je travaillais. Je survolais du regard la carte des cocktails.**

**-« Humm.. Un Sex-Appeal s'il te plaît Emmet.**

**- Tout de suite ma belle. »**

**Il lança un clin d'œil à Rosalie qui lui sourit en retour. Alice leva les yeux au ciel face à ce petit jeu de séduction qui se déroulait sous nos yeux à chaque fois que l'on venait ici. Elle me demanda alors :**

**- « Alors que nous vaut ce retard ? Des ennuis avec mon frère ? »**

**Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Rosalie rit.**

**- « C'est vrai quoi, Bella, à quoi bon être la meilleure amie de la sœur du big boss si ce n'est même pour en profiter ? »**

**Bon, ok. Je n'ai peut-être pas tout raconté. La CTC est en fait une entreprise familiale, il y a encore peu de temps dirigée par Carlisle Cullen, mais depuis environ 5mois, le nouveau directeur est son fils, Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice.**

**Edward n'a aucune idée du lien entre moi et Alice car avant son arrivée à la CTC je ne le connaissais que par ce qu'Alice m'en disait ; travailleur acharné, têtu, ambitieux, lunatique, exigeant.. Elle m'a tout dit de lui. Ou elle a peut-être omis une chose : Edward est l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné de voir dans toute ma vie. Un putain de mannequin. Grand mais pas trop, ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés qui partent dans tous les sens donnent envie de fourrager dedans, lorsque ses yeux, parfois ambre, parfois noirs, me regardent, il y une telle intensité que je me sens fondre sur place. Des traits droits et fins à la fois, un corps d'athlète. On peut parfois deviner grâce à des chemises plus près du corps les traits de sa musculature parfaite.**

**Je crois que vous avez deviné : je fantasme à mort sur Edward. La nuit, le jour, dans mon lit, ma cuisine, aux toilettes, avec mes amies, au bureau. Surtout au bureau.**

**Mais aucune chance qu'il m'ait remarqué, si je fantasme sur lui c'est aussi le cas de toutes les employées féminines de la CTC, qu'elles soient vieilles, jeunes, vierges ou mariées, belles ou laides. Edward Cullen est LE fantasme absolu de chaque femme de ce monde qui a déjà croisé sa route. Comment moi, Isabella Swan, -appelez moi Bella, je déteste mon prénom dit en entier- banale fille provenant de la petite bourgade paumée Forks, pourrais-je avoir une chance avec ce dieu vivant ?**

**Evidemment, aucune chance que je l'avoue à Rosalie et encore moins à Alice.**

**- « Bella, tu rêves ? M'interrompit Alice dans mes pensées.**

**- Non, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête ce soir.. »**

**J'essayais de tâter le terrain, histoire de pouvoir m'en aller pas trop tard. C'était sans compter sur le caractère autoritaire de Rosalie.**

**-« Et pour t'enfermer chez toi à travailler sur ta paperasse ? Mon Dieu, Bella non. Tu restes ici avec nous.**

**- Je disais juste que..**

**- On ne veut pas le savoir, renchérit Alice en se bouchant les oreilles comme une enfant. Ce soir tu es avec nous, point final ! »**


End file.
